The present invention relates to video coding, and more particularly, to a method for performing image processing control, an associated apparatus and an associated non-transitory computer readable medium.
VP9 video compression technologies may rely on tile-based partitioning, which may be helpful on improving decoding performance. However, some problems such as some side effect may occur. For example, dependencies between a certain tile and its above one (i.e. the tile that is located above the certain tile) may exist, which may cause some restrictions regarding decoding. More particularly, regarding vertical dependency of tiles, when decoding a current superblock, a conventional decoder cannot identify the block width and the transform size of the above superblock (i.e. the superblock that is located above the current superblock) until the above superblock has been decoded (or unpacked). In addition, although all starting positions of the tiles in a frame are available after extracting the frame header of this frame, the vertical dependency of the tiles restricts the decoder to process only some tiles in the same row in parallel, without full parallelism corresponding to all of the tiles in this frame.